I Hate You, But I Love You
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: Kim Kibum dan Choi Siwon harus berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk mendongkrak film yang akan dimainkannya. berhasilkah mereka memerankannya di dalam dunia nyata? atau mereka malah akan terjatuh dalam permainannya sendiri. SiBUm couple, Changbum, Kyumin and other .okeh langsung baca aja
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate You, But I love You**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance, humor.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, OC.**

**Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja dengan balutan dress sebatas lutut tampak tengah sedang kuwalahan meladeni pertanyaan para pers yang membuatnya semakin tersudut, ingin rasanya ia membongkar semua kebohongan yang sudah ia simpan rapat-rapat selama ini. kebohongan yang membuat hidupnya semakin tak karuan. Walaupun dalam keadaan terjepit seperti sekarang, ia tetap menunjukka wajah datarnya, mencoba tak mengespresikan wajahnya saat ini. mungkin ini memang hal yang tak sulit mengingat ia adalah seorang aktris ternama di Seoul. Ya, dialah **Kim Kibum**. siapa yang tak kenal dengannya? Sekarang semua orang tengah mengeluh-eluhkan namanya dimana-mana. Seorang Aktris muda multi talenta yang sangat berbakat.

"Apa benar anda berselingkuh dengan Shim Changmin?"tanya seorang wartawan yang turut mengorek informasi dari Kibum. **Shim Changmin**. Aktor muda yang kini juga sedang melejit namanya karena kemampuanya benyanyi dengan sangat indah dan tak lupa wajah rupawan yang mampu menjadi daya tarik bagi para kaum yeoja.

"Kita hanya teman,"jawab Kibum datar.

"Lalu kenapa anda kemarin malam terlihat memasuki sebuah cafe bersamanya?"tanya seseorang wartawan lagi tepat sasaran. Tamatlah riwayat Kibum kali ini, kalau pers tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Changmin. Mungkin ini akan menjadi skandal yang sangat menghebohkan mengingat Kim Kibum yang diketahui oleh pers sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu **Choi Siwon**. Aktor yang telah dinobatkan sebagai aktor tertampan dengan banyak bakat serta banyak disanjung semua orang. mempunyai wajah rupawan dan tegas serta senyum joker yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya saat menyapa seluruh fans fanatiknya.

"I...ittu..."Kibum menjawab dengan agak terbata.

Sreeettt...

Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang ramping Kim Kibum membuatnya menoleh terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Mereka hanya sekedar teman, bukankah hal yang wajar sesama teman saling bercengkrama di cafe? Aku rasa kalian terlalu melebih-lebihkan masalah,"seorang namja dengan perwakan tegas dan lembut langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan tadi.

"Choi Siwon, apakah anda juga kenal dekat dengan Shim Changmin?"tanya wartawan itu lagi. Tangan Kibum sudah semakin bergetar hebat, saat ini ia sangat takut kalau karir yag dibagunnya saat ini akan sia-sia begitu saja hanya karena masalah ini.

"Tentu saja, dia teman yeojachinguku, maka dia juga otomatis menjadi temanku juga,"jawab Siwon dengan mengembangkan senyum palsunya dihadapan para pers.

"Ternyata begitu, bolehkah kalian menunjukkan kemesraan kalian sekarang sebagai bukti bahwa hubungan kalian baik-baik saja,"ucap wartawan yang masih tak percaya dengan penjelasan keduanya.

"Tentu dengan senang hati,"tanpa aba-aba Choi Siwon dengan segera membungkam mulut Kibum dengan bibirnya. Ribuan kamera para pers langsung mengabadikan moment ini, mereka tak mau melewatkan moment langka ini. sedangkan Kim Kibum hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tak percaya melihat perbuatan nekat partner kerjanya ini.

.

.

.

DUAKKKK...

"Awww..."sebuah tendangan cukup keras mendarat di kaki seorang Choi Siwon.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi eoh? Dasar kuda pervert,"teriak sebuah suara yang berasal dari yeoja cantik yang kita ketahui adalah Kim Kibum.

"Ya! Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu tadi,"teriak Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak meminta bantuanmu Choi Siwon, jadi jangan ikut campur urusanku,"ucap Kibum dengan nada dingin.

"Hei jangan ribut terus, tak bisakah kalian sehari saja tidak bertengkar? Aku dan Kyunnie lelah mendengarnya. Bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih eoh?"seorang yeoja berwajah aegya mendekati keduanya dengan tampang kesal.

"Kita hanya berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Minnie eonnie, dan bukan KEKASIH ASLI. Ingat itu,"Kibum sengaja menekankan setiap kata-katanya dan melirik tajam Siwon.

"Ya! Aku juga malas harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu, kalau bukan karena mendongkrak film yang akan kita perankan. Aku akan menolak usul Sooman-ssi untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu,"jawab Siwon tak kalah sinisnya pada Kibum.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar Siwon-ssi,"ucap Kibum lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon beserta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di ruangan tersebut.

"Ckckck, aigoo kenapa mereka berdua suka sekali bertengkar. Aku jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya,"Sungmin hanya mampu memijat kepalanya yang merasa pusing melihat kelakuan artisnya.

.

.

.

**END or TBC?**

**Annyeonghaseyo my beloved readers**

**I'm come back with new FF hehe^^**

**Semoga kalian suka ne, baiklah apa FF ini pantas dilanjut apa enggak? Terserah kalian readers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya! Aku juga malas harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu, kalau bukan karena mendongkrak film yang akan kita perankan. Aku akan menolak usul Sooman-ssi untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu,"jawab Siwon tak kalah sinisnya pada Kibum.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar Siwon-ssi,"ucap Kibum lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon beserta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di ruangan tersebut.

"Ckckck, aigoo kenapa mereka berdua suka sekali bertengkar. Aku jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya,"Sungmin hanya mampu memijat kepalanya yang merasa pusing melihat kelakuan artisnya.

Author pov*

PRANGG...

Terdengar bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari dalam apartemen seorang namja tampan yang tampaknya sedang tersulut emosi saat tampilan di layar televisinya menampilkan berita tentang kekasihnya yang tengah berciuman dengan lawan mainnya. Hatinya sangat panas ketika dengan tidak sopannya namja dengan senyuman joker tersebut mencium kekasih hatinya tanpa permisi.

"Brengsek kau Choi Siwon,"umpat sang namja tinggi tadi sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak. Bahkan smartphone yang sedari tadi bergetar yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk sama sekali tak digubrisnya. Dia benar-benar tak ingin diganggu sekarang.

Kini smartphonenya kembali bergetar menampilkan sebuah pesan yang baru masuk.

**From: Kibummie**

**Changminnie aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Tolong jangan salah paham. Setelah selesai shooting aku akan segera ke apartemenmu. Tunggu aku ne. Saranghae ^^**

Kira-kira begitulah isi sms yang baru saja diterima oleh sang namja tampan yang teridentifikasi bernama Shim Changmin. ia memandang layar smartphonenya dengan wajah datar mencoba menetralkan rasa emosi yang bercampur dengan rasa cemburu yang sedang bergemuruh saat ini.

Sedangkan di tempat lainnya, lebih tepatnya di tempat shooting tampak semua orang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. seorang namja paruh baya yang diketahui adalah seorang sutradara tampak sedang menghampiri pemainnya yang sedang menghafalkan naskah tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo,"sapa sutradara tersebut pada kedua pemainnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Park sajangnim,"jawab keduanya berbarengan.

"Kalian sudah berlatih adegan yang akan kita ambil hari ini?"tanya tuan Park kepada Siwon dan Kibum yang kini tengah duduk dihadapannya.

"Ah ne sajangnim,"jawab keduanya kompak.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau adegan yang kita ambil hari ini adalah adegan ranjang kalian?"tanya tuan Park yang langsung membuat mereka berdua malu mendadak dengan pertanyaan yang ambigu tersebut. Ya, di drama terbaru mereka yang berjudul **'Marry me'** mereka telah dipasangkan menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Ne,"jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Nanti kalian harus bermain senatural mungkin ne, aku yakin kalian pasti bisa,"ucap tuan Park kembali.

"Tentu sajangnim,"ucap Siwon mantap, sementara Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Kibum berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk menuju ke ruang make up untuk bersiap-siap. Begitu juga dengan Siwon. Sungmin sang menager seorang Kim Kibum menghampiri artisnya yang kini sedang di make up.

"Bummie kau sudah selesai belum? Kalau sudah selesai cepat ganti bajumu,"ucap Sungmin yang kini tengah mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang ada di dekat Kibum.

"Ne sebentar lagi eonnie. Tapi, kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian menjijikkan seperti itu eonnie. Itu sama sekali tidak pantas untukku,"Kibum menunjuk pakaian yang ada di dekat Sungmin. Pakaian tidur yang sangat minim dan menerawang tersebut.

"Sudahlah Bummie, ini kan memang adegan ranjang jadi sudah sewajarnya di ranjang kau harus memakai pakaian yang menggoda lawan mainmu Bummie-ah,"goda Sungmin yang mencoba membuat suaranya mendesah di telinga Kibum. sementara Kibum sudah bergidik ngeri melihat Sungmin plus pakaian itu.

"Aishh eonni jangan menggodaku, aku benar-benar tidak sudi dan tidak rela kalau harus berakting seperti ini dengan kuda pervert itu."Kibum memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ne, ne sudahlah cepatlah sedikit sutradara sudah memanggilmu,"ucap Sungmin mengalah.

Dengan cepat Kibum berganti pakaian yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan tersebut. pakaian tidur yang berwarna pink tersebut sangat pas dan cocok di tubuh rampingya. Pakaian yang sangat menonjolkan lekuk tubuh Kibum dan mengekspos bebas tubuh indah Kibum. Pasti semua namja akan tergoda kalau melihat seorang Kim Kibum berpakaian seperti ini. kibum segera keluar dari tempat make up dengan pakain tidur tersebut. semua orang memandang Kibum dengan pandangan kagum dan takjub atas kemolekan tubuh indah tersebut tak terkecuali seorang Choi Siwon yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya.

Author pov end*

Choi Siwon pov*

Aku sedang duduk di ranjang yang akan aku gunakan untuk shooting bersama Kibum. aishh lama sekali sih dia. Membuang-buang waktuku saja. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau waktuku sangat berharga tiap detiknya. Ckckc Awas saja kalau dalam lima menit ia tidak kesini juga aku akan memberinya pelajaran nanti. Tak berapa lama Kibum akhirnya datang dan oh my God kenapa ia berpakaian seperti itu. aishh semua orang yang ada disini memandangya takjub. Pakaian minim tersebut benar-benar mengekspos tubuh indahnya. Aishh kenapa dia bisa mempunyai tubuh seindah itu. dan coba lihat paha mulusnya yang hanya tertutupi sebagaian gaun malamnya itu benar-benar membuat orang tergoda saja. Aishh apa yang kau pikirkan Choi Siwon!

"Wahh kau cantik sekali dengan memakai pakaian itu Kibum-ah,"puji sutradara padanya. dan dia hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan sutradara tentang dirinya.

Kibum berjalan ke arahku dan duduk disampingku saat mendapatkan arahan dari sang sutradara. Sementara di otak jeniusku muncul ide yang sangat brilian untuk menggodanya. Ku dekatkan wajahku padanya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Ternyata tubuhmu lumayan juga, kalau kau berpakaian seperti ini aku jadi benar-benar ingin memakanmu,"bisikku pelan sambil menghembuskan nafasku pada telinganya mencoba membuat ia tergoda.

"Awas saja kau Choi Siwon kalau sampai berani menyentuhku,"ucapnya tajam tepat di hadapan mukaku yang hanya terpaut beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Aku disini memang dibayar untuk menyentuh istri tercintaku ini,"aku mencium pipinya dengan cepat membuat ia bertambah sebal dengan tingkahku.

"Kau mau mati eoh?"tanyanya tajam.

"Kalau mati di tangan istriku sendiri aku rela chagi-ah,"ucapku sambil mengerlingkan mataku padanya membuat ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Aishh dasar kuda pervert!"teriaknya lantang membuat para crew menoleh pada kami berdua. Kibum hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya barusan, sementara aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya tersebut. Hahaha kena kau Kim Kibum!

"Baiklah, kalian sudah siap semuanya?"tanya sang sutradara pada semua crew dan tentunya kami berdua.

"Ne sajangnim,"jawab kami serempak.

Aku dan Kibum sudah berdiri di atas balkon kamar yang akan kita gunakan untuk shooting.

"Oke... action" teriak sutradara pada kami berdua dan mulailah kita berakting sesuai dengan naskah.

_**Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju balkon kamar kami berdua. Kulihat Kibum tengah berdiri di atas balkon kamar, akupun mendekatinya lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Mencium bahunya yang terkeskspos bebas tersebut. mengendus aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh seksinya. Aishh kenapa dia begitu sempurna.**_

"_**Chagi apa kau tidak kedinginan heumm?"tanyaku sambil menyibakkan helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin malam. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap padaku. wajah kami pun benar-benar dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Tanpa aba-aba lagi akhirnya aku mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami berdua. sebuah ciuman singkat dengan sedikit lumatan disana. **_

"_**Ne, disini sudah mulai dingin chagi,"jawabnya lembut.**_

"_**Bagaimana kalau kita menghangatkan diri di dalam heumm?"tanyaku nakal sedangkan Kibum hanya menanggapinya dengan killer smilenya. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan darinya aku segera menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal style. Aku segera menidurkannya di ranjang kamar kami, lalu aku pun membaringkan tubuhku disampingnya. **_

"_**Bagaimana pekerjaanmu chagi?"tanyanya lembut. Aku mengelus pipi chubbinya dan sesekali mendaratkan ciuman di bibir merahnya.**_

"_**Sangat melelahkan chagi, tapi setelah melihatmu semuanya sirnah begitu saja,"ucapku padanya. Aku mulai menindih tubuhnya mendaratkan ciuman di setiap permukaan wajahnya.**_

"_**I want you chagi,"desahku sambil mulai menjilati telinganya. Aku mencium bibirnya lalu melumatnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah melingkatr di leherku. Tampaknya ia sangat menikmatinya. Ciumanku pun beralih pada leher jenjangnya. Aku menjilat dan sedikit memberikan gigitan disana. kibum hanya memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat yang tengah dirasakannya. **_

_**Tak lama posisi kami pun berbalik. Kibum sudah berada di atas tubuhku tanpa memisahkan tautan bibir diantara kami berdua. Aku memeluk pinggang rampingnya erat mengelus punggungnya pelan. Kibum memegang bahuku kuat agar ia tak terjatuh. Kini aku biarka ia mendominasi ciuman kami di antara kami. tanganku semakin menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman diantara kami. setelah puas aku segera membalikkan badannya kembali dan kembalilah aku yang kini balik menindihnya. Aku semakin terbawa nafsu saat buah dadanya tanpa sengaja memberikan tekanan pada dadaku. Tanpa sengaja aku mengigit bibir bawahnya yang sama sekali tidak ada di dalam skenario yang aku baca tadi. Aishh ini benar-benar nikmat sampai aku jadi lupa diri.**_

"Cut..."teriak sutradara yang seketika itu menghentikan aktivitas akting kami barusan.

"So perfect,"puji sang sutradara pada kami berdua.

"Kalian benar-benar seperti sepasang suami istri, sangat natural,"pujinya lagi pada kami berdua.

"Gomawo Park sajangnim,"ucapku dan Kibum berterimakasih pada tuan Park.

"Baiklah sampai disini dulu shooting kita hari ini,"ucap tuan Park mengakhiri kegiatan shooting hari ini.

Aku segera berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang tengah mengelap sisa-sisa salivaku yang ada di wajahnya, namun dia menatapku sinis. Setelah sampai di hadapannya aku menatapnya intens.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"tanyanya sinis sambil melototkan matanya dihadapanku.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat istriku yang cantik ini,"godaku padanya sambil memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Pletakk...

Sebuah jitakan mulus telah didaratkan Kibum pada kepalaku membuat kepalaku sedikit nyeri juga akibat jitakan tersebut.

"Ya! Kau kenapa hobi sekali menjitakku eoh? Menyebalkan!"teriakku tepat di depan mukanya.

"Karena kau pantas menerimanya babo,"ucapnya tajam. Aku semakin mendekat ke arahnya yang membuat dia mulai ketakutan.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"tanyaku berusaha menggodanya lagi dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya.

"Kau babo Choi Siwon!"ucapnya lantang. Aishh menyebalkan sekali wanita ini. Akan aku buat pelajaran padanya. Aku menarik pinggang rampinya erat lalu mendekapnya, mencoba mengendus aroma tubuhnya dan semakin mendekatkan jarak di antara kami berdua membuat ia semakin ketakutan.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan Choi Siwon?"tanyanya gugup. Haha kena kau Kim Kibum. Tapi seketika itu mataku melebar saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah tersaji di hadapanku. Buah dada Kibum yang cukup besar itu menyembul dengan sempurna di balik gaun malam seksinya membuatku harus meneguk ludah beberapa kali karena keindahannya. Heiiiii apa yang barusan aku pikirkan. Oh my God apa kau sudah gila Choi Siwon.

Aku segera melepaskan tubuhya dari dekapan tangan kekarku dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Aishh aku rasa aku perlu ke psikiater untuk konsultasi tentang keadaan jiwaku saat ini.

"Ada apa dengannya,"samar-samar aku bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kibum. namun, aku sama sekali tak mendengarkannya dan terus melangkahkan kakiku menjauhinya.

Choi Siwon pov end*

Kibum pov*

Sudah lima belas menit aku berdiri di depan pintu apartemen namja yang aku cintai ini, namun sedari tadi tak ada yang membukakan pintu untukku. Apakah ia masih marah karena kejadian kemarin. Mungkin saja iya, siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau melihat kekasihnya dengan seenaknya dicium oleh lelaki lain. Namun, jangan panggil aku Kim Kibum kalau aku akan menyerah begitu saja. Tidak akan! Aku harus menjelaskannya lebih dulu padanya agar ia tidak salah paham lagi.

CKLEK...

"Changminnie,"aku langsung berhambur ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak membalas pelukanku.

"Apa kau tidak takut seseorang akan memotret saat kita berpelukan seperti ini?"tanyanya dingin padaku. Ahh dia ternyata benar-benar sedang marah padaku karena dia tidak pernah berbicara sedingin ini padaku. Dia adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan perhatian, bukan orang yang dingin seperti ini.

"Mianhe Changminnie,"mataku mulai berkaca-kaca saat ini. aku selalu saja menyakiti orang yang sangat mencintaiku kini. Selalu membuatnya susah dan kecewa.

"Masuklah, aku tidak mau kau tersudut lagi seperti kemarin karena kita kepergok memasuki cafe bersama,"ucapnya masih dengan nada dingin. Aku mengikutinya memasuki apartemen miliknya. Kami pun kini sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Tak ada yang saling bicara. Sementara Changmin hanya memandang kosong keluar jendela.

"Changminnie, aku sangat menyesal dengan kejadian kemarin. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kejadiannya akan seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Itu semua gara-gara Choi Siwon jelek itu,"ucapku berapi-api. Membuat ia ternyata mengembangkan senyumnya sedikit walaupun begitu aku tetap bisa menyadarinya.

"Changminnie, jangan diamkan aku. Aku mati-matian mengosongkan jadwalku setelah shooting hari ini hanya untuk menemuimu. Apa kau tidak senang aku ada disini? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja,"ucapku berpura-pura sedih dan mulai beranjak dari dudukku. Namun, sebuah tangan kekar sudah menahan tanganku.

"Khajima Bummie,"ucapnya sambil memelukku dari belakang. Ahh dia memang imut sekali saat bersikap manja seperti ini. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku menghadap dirinya.

"Mana mungkin aku pergi Changminnie, aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum hehe,"Changmin hanya shock saat mendengar jawaban dariku barusan.

"Aishh kau selalu mengerjai aku eoh?"teriaknya sebal. Aku segera mendekatinya dan memeluknya lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Karena ekspresimu sangat lucu saat kau membulatkan mata indahmu itu Changminnie,"ucapku apa adanya.

"Benarkah?"tanyanya antusias.

"Tentu saja, jadi jangan menunjukkan wajahmu saat berekspresi seperti itu pada yeoja lain ne, karena aku yakin mereka akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau mengeluarkan ekspresi menggemaskan itu. arasseo?"jelasku panjang lebar padanya.

"Ne Bummie,"jawabnya senang. Kami pun saling berpelukan untuk meredam rindu kami yang teramat sangat karena kita yang jarang bertemu karena kesbukan kita masing-masing.

"Bummie menginaplah disini ne?"tanyanya penuh harap padaku. Ahh kalau dia sudah merajuk seperti ini aku pasti tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

"Hemm baiklah Changminnie. Apapun yang kau minta akan aku turuti malam ini,"ucapku sambil mengembangkan senyumku lebar.

"Gomawo Bummie,"ia segera mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan mencium bibirku lembut. Aku pun membiarkan bibirnya mengeksplorasi bibirku, aku tahu dia pasti sangat rindu padaku karena kami jarang sekali mempunyai waktu bersama.

"Bummie sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Siwon jelek itu?"tanyanya setelah tautan bibir diantara kami sudah terlepas.

"Emmm aku juga belum tahu Changminnie, mungkin sampai pembuatan drama kita selesai,"jawabku apa adanya.

"Mwo? itu lama sekali Bummie. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau benar-benar terhanyut memainkan sepasang kekasih bersama Siwon jelek itu? kau pasti akan meninggalkanku,"ucapnya sedih sambil menjauhkan dirinya padaku. Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu. aku pasti tidak akan pernah mencintai si kuda pervert itu, karena yang ada di hatiku saat ini hanyalah seorang yang bersuara sangat indah ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu eoh? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Changminnie karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi ne,"jelasku panjang lebar.

"Ne, jeongmal gomawo Bummie,"ucapnya padaku sambil memelukku erat.

"Ne, sekarang ayo kita tidur,"ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kamar Changmin. suasana di kamar Changmin tidak pernah berubah. Di dinding kamarnya penuh dengan fotoku. Ahh dia benar-benar sangat menyayangiku. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Changmin.

Aku pun segera membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang super King size milik Changmin dan tak berapa lama Changmin pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sampingku. Tangan kekarnya langsung memeluk pinggang rampingku erat yang membuat tubuh kami sangat dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menyapa wajahku. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan, sementara aku masih betah menatap wajahnya dengan begitu intens.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku terus Bummie,"ucapnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Aishh kenapa kau begitu imut saat kau menutup matamu Changminnie,"ucapku apa adanya membuat ia seketika itu membuka matanya. ia menatapku intens dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan akhirnya bibir kami pun menyatu. Ia melumat bibirku ganas dan semakin mendekatkan tubuh kita hingga benar-benar tidak ada ruang diantara kami berdua.

"Cepatlah tidur Bummie, jangan menggodaku terus. Kalau kau terus menggodaku aku tidak tahu masih bisa menahan nafsuku atau tidak,"ucapnya sambil mulai menutup matanya kembali. Haha dia memang lelaki yang sangat baik.

"Baiklah Changminnie, jaljayo chagi-ah,"aku membisikkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada yang dibuat mendesah dan seseksi mungkin yang membuat ia mengeram gemas.

"Arrrrgghhhtttttttt kau benar-benar membuatku tergoda Bummie,"teriaknya frustasi.

**To be continued...**

**Annyeong ^^ **

**Adakah yang menunggu FF ini? Haha PD baiklah gak banyak cuap-cuap yak.. **

**Masih ingin lanjut lagikah atau udah bosen ama jalaan ceritanya? Suarakan isi hati kalian dengan cara mereview ne ^^ **

**Gomawo ^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**Siti azzahrah muayanah: iruma-chan : meyy-chaan : EvilmagnaeMin : nina317elf : cho97 : Reeiini : zakurafrezee :Adyndaratih : 1 : Baby Kim : Tania3234 : MeyMey8495 : dindaR : R407 : diictatorlove : Choi Haemin : fewkwangie : choikyuhae : snower0821 : brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Shofy Nurlatief : Guest (tolong sebutin nama ne ^^)**


End file.
